


every sinner has a future

by yakyuu_yarou



Series: wilde week 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (Grizzop and Sasha), Angst, Diary/Journal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 156
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou
Summary: Oscar Wilde keeps a journal. These are two entries.Written for Wilde Week 2020, Day 2.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: wilde week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016050
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	1. undated, cairo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, did y'all know that Wilde (the real person) was notoriously _shit_ at dating his letters and notes? No? Now you do.  
> Title taken from _“The only difference between the saint and the sinner is that every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."_
> 
> This fic can be read as gen, but is intended to be shippy wrt Zolf/Wilde.
> 
> Prompt for today:  
> Day 2 - “Memory… is the diary that we all carry about with us.”
> 
> Remembering | Forgetting | **Recording**

It has been too long.

It’s no use. News from Europe has been increasingly sparse and is growing more unreliable by the hour. London has fallen, so has Paris; nothing from Prague, which is perhaps more worrying still.

This side of the Mediterranean seems safe so far — or whatever passes for _safe_ now. Guivre has gone silent, Bolla Smok is _dead_ , and Apophis is … hiding, or so I’m told recently.

I no longer know what to believe. I certainly have not been permitted to see him, and to be frank, I daren’t push. All that’s left to do until I can move on, until I manage to pair up with Mr. Smith and begin following leads once again, is …

… to hope.

And that, I am afraid, is no longer something I can afford, because it has been _too long._ Too long since they left, and there has been no word from Rome _or_ from Damascus of their return (not that I have much faith in the Cult of Mars’s diligence in informing me, should there have been _any_ sign of them).

I have no authority to do this anymore, no power and no true responsibility, but they were mine to steer and protect, and as the ~~form~~ ~~hand~~ former handler of the London and Other London Outstanding Mercenary group (LOLOMG), I hereby pronounce Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Sasha Racket, Grizzop drik acht Amsterdam and Azu … dead.


	2. undated, okunoshima

I have opened and read out the letter.

I have, I should point out, opened and read out the letter _exactly as instructed_ , despite certain … interruptions. (Zolf. I am talking about Zolf.)

It was — odd, to read out what was essentially the last will of Sasha Racket two millennia after she passed on in … the past.

Odder still to have her write my name as that of … of a _child_ she was raising.

Sasha Racket. Raising children.

Grizzop … dead too young, with too much left to do. But — but.

I may need to ask Azu for two candles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my favourite corvid for the idea and the "no you can do this" when I said I wasn't sure, and thank you so much for reading 💙


End file.
